Two Worlds
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: They came from opposite worlds, one ruled by the sun; the other the moon. That didn't stop them in the slightest. Alec/Vanessa drabbles


Two Worlds

Two Worlds

Author's Notes: Because they are a great crack couple I just wish I owned Trinity Blood so I could make them cannon.

Wet

At first Vanessa thought the Pope was missing when she didn't find him in the audience room of his apartments; a brief check of the bedchamber caused her to see him fresh from the shower.

Red

He couldn't take his eyes off her re lips, stained with the blood of his would be assassin.

Silk

When she was around images of limbs intertwined beneath silk sheets haunted his dreams and guilty kisses his waking thoughts.

Clumsy

Even though he was twenty one he was still clumsy when he was nervous; so when she stumbled into his room while he was naked he moved for his towel and tripped on the carpet into her.

Wine

She smiled when he blushingly handed her a glass of red wine mixed with blood and pomegranate, just the way she liked it.

Hate

Her eyes flashed with blood lust every time she saw his brother; but the brief touch of his hand on hers and the worried look in his eyes calmed her blood lust and rage.

Heat

The heat from the fire beside them didn't even begin to match the heat they created on each other's skin.

Love

She threw herself into his arms, locked her arms around his neck and kissed his mouth with a passion neither one knew she had.

Blind

She was blind to the love she had for him until it was nearly taken from her; by a renegade vampire that she had run with long ago.

Life

Vanessa screamed in pain when another labor contraction pierced though her and reminded herself of the reason beyond the pain and to apologize to Alec, because she had just broken his hand.

Death

She sometimes found it hard to look at him as he aged slowly with the decades and wondered how long she would live without him.

Surprise

Caterina came to an abrupt halt, causing Vaclac and William to run into her, when she saw Alec and Vanessa kissing in the moonlit garden.

Blush

Alec froze, his mouth dropped open, his eyes bugged out and his entire face broke into a blush when Vanessa took her shirt off and motioned for him to come forward.

Tears

When she heard he had been shot to collapsed against the nursery wall and felt the first tears she had had in years.

Horror

Vanessa was almost certain that she saw several gray hairs appear on the Francesco's head when he caught her making out with Alec on the pope's chair; she cast him a wicked grin and resisted the urge to make matters worse by flicking him off.

Omnia vincit Amor; et nos cedamus Amori. – Virgil

Alec lay beside Vanessa with one of her arms draped around his stomach and thought about how he had been conquered by love and love had brought peace.

Peace

His marriage to Vanessa, Abel's marriage to Esther both marriages worked to cement an alliance between Albion and the Vatican while the ties of the two former Vatican heroes worked to cement ties to the Vatican, Albion, and the Empire. Peace was a beautiful thing he decided.

Poison

She grabbed his hand when she smelt the poison in the wine and threw the drink in the servant's face in a fit of rage and watched in a mix of horror and fury when the nervous man's face melted.

Beauty

When she hacked her hair off to get rid of the burned ends and growled at the uneven cut Alec smiled and told her she looked beautiful.

Dreams

Her dreams came true when he asked her to marry him and his came true when she said yes.

Nightmares

Her worst nightmare was the unending centuries that she would face without him; his was her leaving him in the coming decades.

Hair

The loss of his hair to old age depressed him more then he would admit.

Green

The Empress of the New Human Empire sent the newly wed couple a matching set of green fertility statues; causing Alec to blush, Vanessa to be annoyed, Francesco and his Inquisition Squad to have coronaries, and the AX to snicker.

Mirror

In his old age he looked in the mirror and wondered why she kept telling him that to her, he still looked the same age she did when she first realized she loved him.

Bubbles

She grinned and motioned for him to join her in her bubble bath; inviting him to find out what exactly it was the bubbles hid from his view.

Rings

When he showed her the rings they would exchange she demanded he make them different, she wanted something that spoke of their love. So he had their birthstones intertwining like vines with one another set into the gold bands and smoothed out.

Vows

When they shared their vows she couldn't help but get misty eyed.

Crystal

She chocked back a sob when her mother's crystal decanter shattered and Alec struggled to apologize for his clumsiness only to be slapped, it took her a month before she talked to him again.

Chances

He hoped their chances for their relationship to last was higher then his brother believed.

Monster

When Alec first saw her coming out of her berserk mode she feared he would condemn her; but all he did was smile and wipe the blood from her face with the sleeve of his robes.

Silver

The wedding dress was embroidered with silver thread and looked lovely against the snow white silk material; Caterina was surprised the vampire woman had allowed herself to be almost swallowed up by the gown, but she looked lovely none the less.

Blue

Alec had spent a fortune on buying Vanessa three blue rose bushes, the bushes were practically extinct and nearly impossible to find. But the look of joy on her face was well worth it.

Old

Alec presented his new bride with his late mother's pearl necklace and told her that it would mean the world to him if she would treasure it as much as his mother had done.

New

On their first anniversary Alec brought her a brand new pearl necklace that could be worn with his mother's old one.

Borrowed

Vanessa "borrowed" her husband from the meeting demanding he take her shopping for stuff for the nursery.

Family

It was an unusual sight to see Francesco holding new niece and nephew like he was afraid of dropping them, evidently being an uncle did wonders for the man.

Children

Vanessa wasn't sure she wanted children but Alec convinced her otherwise when he showed her pictures of her with the orphan children.

Eternity

They would only have an eternity together in death and even then Vanessa wasn't sure they would have that.

Ending

She breathed a sigh of relief when the appearance of a victorious Abel Nightroad signified the end what she had assumed to be a never ending war.

Beginning

The end of the war signified a new and brighter beginning for them all and it was immediately celebrated with several weddings.

Crossroads

She was at a crossroads in her life and she knew that one road would kill her while the other heal her; she knew the road she wanted to take she just didn't know which was which.

Twilight

He died at twilight and she wasn't even there.

Midnight

They always made love at midnight so no one would bother them.

Storm

She felt the storm coming like a tight squeeze in her chest and feared the worst when the dove landed with a black sealed note.

Fire

She saw the fires of passion in his eyes the night their children were conceived and wondered what had brought it on.

Ice

He laughed softly when he tight her to ice skate on the pond within the gardens beneath a full moon and snow.

Pink

She didn't care if it was tradition none of her daughters would be wrapped up to go home, or anywhere for that matter, in a frilly pink blanket.

Change

They changed each other in big was and small and neither were blind enough to not notice it.

Victory

She smiled in joy when she saw him standing amongst the victrious troops, tired, covered in blood, bruised, and wounded but so very much alive; she'd forgive him for scaring her and she couldn't resist throwing herself into his arms in joy and laughed in abandon.

Funeral

Virgil held her while she wept at the funeral of her dead husband and tried to deny the empty feeling of being without him.


End file.
